


Drunken Hands

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hat Films, Hatfilms - Freeform, M/M, alsmiffy - Freeform, djh3max - Freeform, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Alex Smith has been uprooted and moved to a new town in his second year of college where he makes new friends and meets his ‘one’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Alex wasn’t usually the type to get nervous, even at the tender age of seventeen he had a confidence that was just a hairs breadth from arrogance, yet there he stood in the reception area of his new college, in his new town, shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground as he waited in line.

He had practically begged his parents to wait a year to move, in a year he would be off to university and moving wouldn’t have had an impact as he would be living on site. His parents had an answer for everything, the most popular being that it would be good for him to get some practice in of meeting new people and being in a new environment. It made sense, once at uni he would have a whole new city to get used to all on his own but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off about it.

Letting out a sigh he shuffled up to the desk and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. After a short monotone conversation with the receptionist Alex had his timetable and a terribly drawn photocopied map of the college. 

The morning was boring and predictable, rounds of icebreakers set by overenthusiastic teachers, still fresh and upbeat at the beginning of the year. 

Heading out of the building and into the sunlight he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his timetable. Lunch, then a free period before a double lesson, then home. Squinting into the crowd his eyes fell upon a small mound of earth and grass where students lounged in the sun eating packed lunch or just shooting the shit. Shrugging his bag more securely on his shoulder he made his was over to the grass, finding an empty spot he sat on the floor, his rucksack open in front of him in an impromptu picnic, an open book in one hand. 

Alex was lost in the book, otherwise he might have noticed the raucous group who had dropped unceremoniously to the grass not ten feet from him and sat lounging and laughing. It wasn’t until a particularly loud scream of profanity that he finally looked up from the book he was reading and spotted them. 

He noticed the couple first, the redheaded girl sat cross legged with one hand behind her supporting her weight whilst the other carded through the hair of the guy whose head was resting in her lap as he lay sprawled on his back in front of her. “Did the big bad Hannah hurt Wossy?” The brunette, in what Alex assumed, was his girlfriend’s lap asked turning his head to look at the dark haired guy sitting with his back to Alex. 

“Go suck a big one Trott.” The man answered flipping him off then pointing to a blond girl sitting the opposite him. “And you Rutherford can eat shit.” As soon as the words left his mouth he launched himself forward and dropped a handful of grass onto the blondes head. 

Alex smiled to himself, watching their antics and snorted out loud as the insults got more creative and elaborate between the four friends, at the sound ‘Trott’ looked over and met Alex’s gaze, fighting the urge to look away Alex instead grinned openly at him and raised a single eyebrow. 

“Oi.” The boy shouted gesturing to Alex by crooking his finger. “Come here mate.” Alex shrugged and stuffed his things back into his bag before standing to move the few feet over to the group. Trott gestured for him to take a seat as the others make no comment on the new arrival. Alex stepped over the trailing legs and plopped down to the side of the blonde girl to keep the sun out of his eyes. “I’m Trott, this…” he says gesturing by jutting his chin backwards at the redhead “… is Katie,” Tilting his head to the left “…Ross…” finally his head turns the other way to the blonde. “…and Hannah.” 

Alex nods at each person as they are introduced. “Alex Smith.” He says, answering the unasked question once Trott is finished. 

“So, Smith…” Trott starts looking directly into Alex’s eyes. “…What brings you to ‘Losers Mountain’ alone on a day like this?” 

Alex raises his eyebrows at the name. “Losers Mountain?” 

“Thusly named because of the amount of time Lewis and Simon spent here last year.” Ross says with a grin. 

“Nice to see you too friend.” The skinny, floppy haired guy approaching with another taller redheaded and bearded man replies before he sits down next to Hannah, giving her hand a quick squeeze. 

“You just wish you were as cool as us to have somewhere named after you, you shitlord.” The larger boy says pushing at Ross before too joining them all on the grass. 

“Lewis and Simon I presume.” Alex asks. 

Hannah nods at him. “This is Smith.” She tells the two newcomers. A couple of ‘heys’ are exchanged. “All your mates in lessons or something?” She asks, keeping the conversation going. 

Alex shakes his head at her. “My parents just moved us here, only been in town a week.” He supplies.

Hannah grimaces at him. “That sucks mate.” Alex shrugs. 

“Timetable.” Trott demands holding his hand out. Alex digs into his bag and hands it over, sitting up Trott examines it before pulling a pen out of his pocket and marking some of the boxes. Leaning closer Alex can make out a few scribbles but doesn’t comment until Trott is finished. Shifting forward more and turning the timetable to Alex can read it, Trott points with the end of his pen as he speaks. “Ross is in this one, Ross and I are in this one, and Katie is in there…” Looking at Lewis, Trott pokes at another square. “Duncan does art at two right?” 

It is Hannah that answers. “Yeah, and me.” Alex nods and takes the paper back from Trott. 

“Thanks mate.” He smiles. Maybe this new town wouldn’t be too bad…


	2. Coffee Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caffeinated bit of bants

A month had flown by since the move and Alex couldn’t find it in himself to be angry about it anymore. Sitting at the kitchen table whilst his mom bustled around making packed lunches for everyone he smiled to himself as he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Fishing out his phone he clicked the new message.

‘Meet me at Starbucks at 8, you owe me a coffee you prick.’ 

Alex lets out an amused breath before replying. ‘Just because I fucking decimated you in game last night mate does not mean I owe you anything.” After a couple of seconds his phone buzzed twice. 

‘Aww, now you made Trotty cry!’ Ross had replied. 

‘Just get your arse down here for 8 Smith, do not be late again’ the second message read. 

‘Yes mom.’ Alex replied before shoving his phone back in his pocket and leaving the table. “I’m gonna go meet the guys before lessons.” He told his mom before bolting out the door to head to his car. 

Alex’s car wasn’t anything special, a ten year old 3 door hatchback, but it was a cool colour which was a bonus and the insurance was cheap which meant he could actually afford to keep it running so he didn’t have to take the bus everywhere. Alex floored it as he hit the bypass trying to coax the small 1.1 engine into accelerating up the hill as he sang along to the radio. 

Fridays were Alex’s favourite day of the week, not because it meant it was the weekend but because he had a double lesson at 9am before having a long break with his new friends and a final lesson at 3pm, after which they would all linger about before separating for home. 

The weekends were a bit lonely, he would talk to his new friends, especially Trott and Ross over the internet or on text and the second week into college they got into a discussion about video games, that was when the almost all night sessions started, using crappy headsets to shout obscenities at each other as they played until the sun would come up before sleeping for a couple of hours then heading off to college.

Alex smiled to himself as he pulled into the carpark spotting Duncan parked across from him. “You’re early.” Duncan shouted across to him. 

“I’m heading to Starbucks before first.” Alex replied. “Wanna come?” 

Duncan nodded and locked his car, throwing his backpack over his shoulder he joined Alex walking towards the gates out of the college. “Got any plans for the weekend?” Duncan asked as they waiting for the lights to turn green at the pedestrian crossing. 

Alex answered as they crossed. “Nothing much mate, probably play some games.” 

Duncan looks to his left to appraise Alex. “You should come out with us tonight, we’re all gonna head over to the quarry. You can crash at mine if you want.” 

Alex furrows his brow. “The quarry?” 

Holding the door open for Alex to enter the coffee shop Duncan replies. “Yeah, we’ll have some beers, light a fire, chill out, you know?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Alex answers before Trott and Ross appear next to him. 

“Vanilla Latte mate.” Trott demands looking at him. 

“Could you have picked a girlier drink?” Alex asks. 

Trott gestures to Duncan. “I got nothing on this metrosexual god.” 

Alex raises his eyebrow at Duncan and gestures for him to order first. Duncan rolls his eyes at Trott before ordering. “Medium skinny caramel macchiato please.” He tells the lady behind the counter before Alex bursts out laughing. 

“Seriously? What the actual fuck is a fucking skinny caramel macci-whatever?” Ross asks Duncan, a grin on his face. 

Duncan flips them all the bird before walking over to the service hatch and grabbing a handful of sugar sachets and a stirrer. “I like the fucking taste, alright?” 

Alex holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright Lady Jones, no need to get all menstrual on us.” 

The banter descends into giggled insults as Alex orders a coffee for himself, Trott and Ross. 

The boys sit themselves on some beaten up sofas on the second floor around a well-used coffee table indented with numerous nicks and scrapes.

“We are going out tonight and you are coming.” Trott says in a commanding tone to Alex. 

Alex smiles. “Duncan beat you to it mate, I’m gonna swing by mine during break to grab some stuff.” 

“This stuff involves alcohol right?” Ross asks. “I don’t think I can get any, they have started Iding at Mccolls.” 

Alex raises his hands above his head and leans back into his seat. “I got alcohol covered, probably enough for all of us.” 

“Nice.” Trott compliments, saluting Alex with his coffee cup. 

A group of high pitched giggles catch the group’s attention, four girls sit on the other side of the room with their heads close together, glancing in the direction of the sofas and blushing before more giggles puncture the air. 

“That girl is checking you out.” Alex comments to Ross before waving at the girls with a cocky grin, which results in more laughter and blushing. 

“Yeah good luck with that.” Trott mutters making Duncan almost spit his drink out. 

Alex snaps his head back to Trott and throws him a questioning look which goes unanswered.

“Holy fuck, one of them is coming over.” Ross says burying his head in his hands. 

The girl thrusts a piece of paper onto the table in front of Ross and whispers something in his ear before strutting towards the exit where her friends are waiting. 

Ross brings his hands away from his now red face and stares at the piece of paper which clearly has the girls name and number written across it. 

Trott slides over closer to Ross and reaches out to pinch his cheek. “Aww look how red you are, poor Wossy.” 

Ross bats his hand away. “Eat shit Trott.” 

“Just because you’re allergic to boobs does not mean you shouldn’t be flattered at the attention mate.” Trott says picking up the offending piece of paper and thrusting it at Smith. “She was making eyes at you too mate, you might be in there.” 

Alex doesn’t reach for the paper so Trott places it on the table in front of him. “Am I missing something?” Alex asks looking from Duncan to Ross and Trott and back again. 

“I’ve told you before Ross, you need to be more queen if you want this to stop happening. All of the video games, straight friends and sports is really giving out the wrong impression if Smith hasn’t even noticed yet.” Duncan says gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“You need a fag hag mate.” Trott suggests with a grin. 

Ross narrows his eyes before replying. “Why the hell do you think I am your friend Trott?” 

An amused ‘oooh burn’ comes from Duncan before Ross looks up at Alex to gauge his reaction to his friends outing him. 

Alex surveys his friends who, in turn, are all watching for his reaction and grins. “Well I wouldn’t say no if Chris Hemsworth was to come knocking on my bedroom door in the middle of the night if you know what I mean?” Alex replies, his voice getting more aggressive as he practically shouts the last part through gritted teeth. 

Trott and Duncan laugh as Ross grins and wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Horny for Thor Smith?” Ross shoots back, teeth gritted much like Alex had done.

“He wants to suck his lightning rod.” Trott supplies, earning a high five from Duncan. 

“Filthy!”


	3. Drunken Dashes

The dark room falls into deathly silence as Lewis creeps towards the door of the room. In the darkness Alex can only just make out the outlines of the others.

 

A sharp intake of breath is shared throughout the group as the door creaks under Lewis’ gentle push. “Shit, duck.” Lewis hisses through gritted teeth as he crouches so he can’t be seen through the badly boarded up windows of the abandoned building. A light sweeps through the slats and heavy footfalls can be heard not too far away from the building.

 

Alex feels Ross’ leg brush his as he shifts to his knees to look over the windowsill. “I think he is looping round to the front.” He whispers, pressing his face to the rough wood.

 

Sudden brightness in the dark room makes Alex shield his eyes with his arm. “Shit Hannah, that’s fucking bright.”

 

Shrugging she pushes it back into her jeans pocket. “I say we go out there, scatter and make a run for it, cause its 3am and freaking cold out here.” Murmurs of agreement follow the announcement.

 

“If my mom catches me coming in at 3 in the morning she is gonna go mental.” Ross supplies. “I told her I was stopping at Trotts.”

 

“Crash at mine mate.” Alex says before really thinking about the ramifications of his decision.

“Thanks mate.” Ross replies to Alex’s offer from his position by the window.

 

Lewis stands up from his crouch and looks back through the cracked open door. “See you all Monday.” He pushes the door open fully with his left hand as his right reaches for Hannah’s.

 

Everyone follows, exiting the building behind the couple and exchanging hushed farewells before turning in opposite directions and slowly ambling away.

 

 

They make it roughly 20 feet before a light sweeps over them. “Stop right where you are.”

 

Everyone freezes for a second before a loud “Fuck off you wanker!” Comes from Trott and they all burst into uncontrollable laughter before the unknown man shouts something back that they can’t quite hear but Alex swears he heard the word ‘police’ mixed in there.

 

“Fucking leg it!” Duncan shouts before they all explode into action.

 

Alex freezes, it’s dark and he isn’t sure which way he should be heading. “Smith? Fuck, move your arse.” Alex feels Ross grab his hand and suddenly they are running, Alex isn’t sure if it is the right way but he trusts Ross to know so lets him pull him along.

 

Ross yanks on Alex’s hand as he changes direction towards the end of the park, towards the glowing of a street lamp. Their feet suddenly hit pavement and they round a corner, backs hitting a rough brick wall as they bend at the waist to catch their breaths.

 

Alex goes to bring his hand up to his head to run through his hair when he realises he is still clutching Ross’, clearing his throat he drops the offending appendage like it has burnt him. Alex keeps his gaze averted from Ross for a few moments, glad that his face is already red from a mix of alcohol, cold and the run so Ross won’t see him blush.

 

 

Alex can remember the exact moment he knew that he liked Ross more than he should. It was New Year’s Eve, his parents were going away for the weekend to stay with their old friends and he would have the house to himself.

_“Don’t break anything, and if any emergency services are needed I will cut off the internet.” Alex remembered turning his head at this point so he could roll his eyes._

_“It’s a couple of friends, not a rave mother.”_

_His mom had quirked an eyebrow at him, the same look he knew graced his own features often. “We will be back after 1 on Monday.”_

_He nodded at her from his seat at the kitchen table as she put her hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair before bustling out the door._

_As soon as he heard the car pull off the drive he pulled his phone out of his pocket to send a text to Trott and Ross._

_Not five minutes later a loud, drawn out honk sounded through the neighbourhood as Ross pulled up, the heel of his palm pressed down on the horn._

_It was then, as Alex skidded to a stop by the front door, his eyes glancing at his reflection in the mirror on the wall, his hands had automatically come up to his messy hair to try and fluff it into some semblance of order. The grin on his face had caught his own attention, had he ever been this excited to see his old friends? He had seen Ross and Trott the day before and they had been in a gaming session on COD until 2am yet the sound of Ross’ car horn had made his heart jump in his chest._

 

The movement of Ross straightening up breaks Alex from his musing. Ross’ breathing now back to some semblance of normality he turns to Alex and grins. “I thought we were fucked for sure there mate.”

 

Alex grins back. “Fucking Trott man, that guy probably wouldn’t have given a shit if he hadn’t had told him to fuck off.”

 

“Wouldn’t be Trott if he didn’t run his mouth mate.”


	4. The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A move is made...

Ross lent forwards onto the bar to shout his order into the barman’s ear before he straightened up, holding up three fingers to emphasise his request. 

Alex leant to the side, elbow on the bar as they waited. “What round are we on?” He asks Ross who looks towards the quizmaster sitting at the other end of the bar going through the previous rounds answers before shrugging his shoulders. 

Drinks seem to suddenly appear to Alex’s right, picking one up he makes his way to the end of the bar. “Hey Chris, how we doing?” He asks the quizmaster eyeing the various other teams answer sheets scattered around.

“Pretty damn shitty, Kermit.” The Canadian man answers with a smirk. 

Alex places his pint down. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” 

Chris raises his eyebrows. “Not whilst you are still bitching about it.” Alex laughs at this. “Now fuck off so I can do the last round and go home.”

Alex rolls his eyes before making his way back to the cluster of tables where his friends sit. Duncan absently doodling on the back of next rounds answer sheet. Alex places his pint down and flops onto the bench between Ross and Lewis. 

The chatter in the pub calms as Chris’ voice crackles loudly through the speakers. “With one round to go the top three standings, in no particular order are…” a rustling of papers can be heard through the system before he speaks again. “… ‘Three drunks and Steve’, ‘The Brainiacs’ and ‘I am wearing a thong’.” 

Raucous laughter erupts from the table. “Best team name ever.” Simon giggles holding his arm up for a high five which is returned by Lewis. 

“Nah, last weeks was better.” Duncan replies. 

Hannah sits forward in her seat. “I missed last week, what was it?” 

Alex lets out a loud laugh and catches Hannah’s eye. “I have a raging hard on.” 

Hannah tries to give him an unimpressed look but only manages a couple of seconds before dissolving into laughter. 

“Question one.” The shout sounds through the pub. “In which English county would you find the villages of Shitterton, Scratchy Bottom and Happy Snoring?” 

All eyes shoot to Lewis as the resident geography buff. “Don’t fucking look at me.” He says picking up his pint and taking a swig. The table descends into chaos as everyone decides to try and list all the counties. 

“Just pick one at random.” Trott suggests with a shrug. 

“Question two.” There is a scrabble for the pen, Katie manages to wrangle it from Ross and scribbles something against question one. “What is the main fruit ingredient of the traditional Jaffa Cake?” 

Confused looks grace all but Simons face. “Is this a trick question?” Trott asks confused. 

Simon sighs and snatches the pen from Katie and writes down the answer, once done the rest of the team lean in to look. “Apricot?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I know my fucking Jafffa’s mate.” Is Simon’s response.

 

Thoroughly drunk the group leave the pub when it closes and makes their way across the road. “Foooood.” Alex groans lurching towards the chippy. 

“Is he ever not hungry?” Hannah asks as she stumbles up the curb next to Alex. 

Trott turns to face Hannah and Alex, walking backwards. “Always have to have something in your mouth don’t you Smith.” 

“What’s it gonna be today Smithy?” Duncan asks. “Fish or sausage.” Giggling at his own joke Duncan proceeds to almost fall over but Simon catches his arm before he hits the floor. 

Gritting his teeth Alex replies at a few decibels above an aeroplane taking off. “A nice big, fat sausage!”

Trott thrust his hips forward. “I got a sausage for ya mate!” 

Ross pushes Trott on the arm. “He said big mate, your tiny pencil isn’t gonna do the job.” 

Trott grins as they reach the door to the chip shop and leans in close to Ross and tries to whisper. “You’re right mate, I am sure he will like yours much better.” With a wink and a laugh at Ross’ suddenly pink cheeks he turns back and barrels through the door. 

“Two of your finest sausages!” Alex announces to the bored looking employee as he slams a five pound note down on the counter. 

The stumbling group exit the shop much more quietly than they entered, owing to the fact that they are all munching away on various battered items and chips. 

“Park?” Lewis asks motioning in the parks general direction with a chip before bringing it to his mouth. 

A chorus of ‘yeah alright’ sounds and they alter their course taking them through an alleyway and across another road. Still eating, they walk over the field and make for the trees, weaving between widely spaced trunks they settle on the floor in a small clearing. 

Alex’s head spins as he lies down flat on this back, spread eagling on the grass. Alex closes his eyes listening to the others talking around him. Trott hums something vaguely familiar and Ross picks up with a beat before Hannah chimes in with the words. 

Alex smiles to himself and listens without comment until the song gently tapers off. Propping himself up on his elbows he looks to his right and jumps slightly. “Sorry mate, didn’t know you were there.” He smiles at Ross who is sitting next to him, no more than a foot away. 

Ross shrugs at him before stretching his arms above his head and crossing them, lying back to look up at the canopy above. 

Looking around Alex notices the rest of the group lounging a couple of feet away. “Get a fucking room Scrott!” He shoots over to Trott and Katie who are entangled in what looks like a mouth battle. Receiving nothing but two middle fingers from the couple he snorts out a laugh through his nose before lying back down and turning his head to look at Ross. 

His eyes are closed, head resting on his folded arms making his shirt ride up slightly. Alex tries to keep his eyes from the strip of skin being shown but fails, thanking any deity that might be listening that Ross doesn’t catch him looking. 

Alex’s lager filled brain analyses the dark hair man next to him. Scanning his body with his eyes from the tips of his dark, spiked hair to his moderately warn black trainers, eyes lingering on any skin being shown. 

As his eyes travel back up Ross’ body to his face Ross’ brilliant blue eyes snap open and meet Alex’s. Ross raises an eyebrow as Alex’s face heats up having been caught. “Alright mate?” Ross asks him bringing his arms down from behind his head to rest on his stomach. 

Alex swallows and nods before slightly shaking his head. “I am so fucking drunk mate.” He retorts turning his head to look back up at the trees. 

A warm arm bumps Alex’s own. “Maybe you shouldn’t have done those shots.” Ross comments with a grin. 

Alex snorts a laugh. “Duncan dared me, what was I supposed to do?” 

Ross raises his eyebrows. “Tell him to fuck off?” 

Alex lets his hand slide from his stomach to the grass next to him between him and Ross. “I don’t back down from dares mate.” 

Ross turns his head to look at Alex. “So if I dared you to suck Trott off, you would just do it?” 

Whipping his head around to meet Ross’ eyes Alex makes a face. “Within reason I won’t back away from a dare, now you are just trying to traumatise me.” 

Ross’ laugh washes over Alex face, hot and sweet with alcohol. Ross locks his eyes with Alex in a searching look, for what, Alex isn’t sure. A few seconds pass before Alex takes a deep breath through his nose and turns his head to break the moment. 

Breaking the silence Alex starts to hum tunelessly, followed shortly by Hannah, Ross provides a lazy slow beat. The sounds overlap, more joining until some kind of rhythm is found. Alex feels Ross brush his arm again but keeps humming and doesn’t turn to him, instead turning his wrist so the back of his arm lies flat against Ross’. 

Simon starts to sing but it takes all of Alex’s concentration just to keep humming in time whilst distracted by Ross shifting his arm to rub up against his. Not breaking the song Alex tries to glance out the corner of his eye at Ross but can only see that Ross has turned his head and is looking down at their arms. 

What feels like the tip of a finger runs down the back of Alex’ hand making his breath hitch, as soon as it does the finger freezes and Alex picks the song up again in the next beat. 

Alex squeezes his eyes shut and flexes his hand, causing Ross’ finger to stroke it again. Alex can feel Ross’ whole arm shift next to him so he snaps his eyes back open but Ross is still right where he was. Alex wets his lips and swallows in a break of the song, throat suddenly dry. 

The backs of Ross’ fingers trail from the inside of Alex’s forearm, slowly making their way down his wrist and across his open palm, Alex relaxes his hand as much as possible enjoying the slight tickling feeling emanating from Ross’ soft, barely there touches. 

As the song reaches an ear shattering crescendo Alex hears Ross take a particularly loud and slightly shaky breath before he finally straightens his wrist and interlocks his fingers with Alex’s and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for greencolin on tumblr who gave me some really lovley feedback and answered some questions on what she would personally like to see and this is basically the result of her getitng me all excited and suggesting I do a Trott chapter.

Chris Trott was hungover but that wasn’t really anything new. Neither was waking up on Ross’ floor tangled in an old sleeping bag with his mouth tasting like he ate a urinal cake. 

The loud screeching coming from the table above him stopped as he smashed his hand against his phone. “Your alarm is fucking killing me mate.” Ross groans, his voice at least an octave lower than usual. 

Trott groans back and scrubs at his face. “Have I got any clean clothes here?” He asks Ross who has swung his legs out of bed to stand. 

“Top shelf of the wardrobe mate.” He answers before staggering out the door towards the bathroom. 

Trott pulls himself upright using the end of Ross’ bed and makes his way over to the wardrobe noting he has a whole shelf of various clothes he has left here over the years. 

Ross’ house was always where they would stay over, his Mother much more laid back and happy to have her son’s friends around the house. Between Ross and Katie, Trott didn’t really spend much time at his own house anymore and this wasn’t really a big deal to him. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his parents or that they fought or anything, they just didn’t seem to give two shits about anything but their careers and showroom house. Trott had rarely been allowed friends over because his mother didn’t like ‘strangers’ in the house so Trott had spent most of his weekends and school holiday at Ross’ house since the start of high school. 

“You alright mate?” Ross asks from the doorway. “You have been staring at that shelf like you want to either kill or hump it.” 

Trott reaches out grabbing some clothes before turning and rolling his eyes at Ross, wincing at the twinge this causes in his head. “Hanging like a bitch mate.” Trott admits before slowly leaving the room, his feet dragging on the carpet. 

 

The ride to college was particularly bumpy this morning, Trott threw Ross another dirty luck as they hit another pot hole but Ross just grinned back at him. “You’re a fucking ray of sunshine today.” Trott groans as they pull up. 

“The sun is shining, we have less than a week left until the end of term and I can torment you my dear Christopher, all is well in the world.” Ross answers lifting his sunglasses to waggle his eyebrows at his friend. Trott screws his face up but Ross throws an arm around his shoulders. “Come on Trotty boy, I will buy you a coffee to make the nasty hangover go away.” 

Trott is confused, why the hell is Ross so happy this morning? He drank enough the night before to be as bad as Trott, Ross didn’t do good hangovers, he did puking up his guts in the wee hours before passing out and emerging the next morning looking and sounding like he was on the verge of dropping down dead. Not this Mary Poppins bollocks. 

Sitting himself down on the old beat up sofa that had become ‘theirs’ over the year Chris took a large swig of his coffee, almost instantly a warm feeling emanating through his body, sugar working its way through his system and making his headache lessen. 

Ross studies Chris’ face for a moment whilst Chris takes another drink, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes in pleasure. “Feel better?” Ross asks with another of those smirks. 

Trott nods and offers a small smile to his friend. “You finish that essay for Nash?” He asks bringing his ankle up to rest on his knee. 

Ross’ phone bleeps and he fishes it out of his pocket. “Yeah, I really fucking hate…” He trails off as he reads whatever the message on his phone says, Ross’ lips upturn at the corners in a small smile but as his eyes dance across the screen the smile gets larger until he is full on grinning at his phone. 

Trott raises his eyebrows. “Who is it?” He asks breaking the silence. 

There is a beat before Ross answers. “Smith.” He says glancing up to Trott before snapping his eyes back down in what Trott can only describe as Ross’ ‘guilty look’. 

Trott watches as Ross’ thumb pauses before he starts typing out a long response, whilst waiting Trott takes the time to down the rest of his coffee. 

Ross hits send then shoves his phone back into his pocket. “We better go, we will be late for first.” He announces literally jumping to his feet and yanking up his backpack from the seat next to him. 

 

As the day went on Ross didn’t get any less weird, a huge grin splattered across his face without wavering, volunteering answers to teachers in lessons and most weirdly he was practically glued to his phone. Ross didn’t mess with his phone, he wasn’t one of those people who needed to keep looking at it when with other people, and half the time he didn’t even have it in his pocket, instead choosing his bag so he couldn’t lose it by it falling out, so why was he practically walking around clutching the thing constantly? 

“I’m going to grab something from the canteen, you want to come?” Ross asks at the end of fourth looking between Trott, Hannah and Duncan. 

Hannah and Duncan make a face, the canteen was a place none of them went to much, preferring to grab something from the fresh sandwich van in town most of the time. “Yeah mate, I want a drink anyway.” Trott answers following Ross out of the room. 

Once the vending machines had been raided the two friends went and sat at an empty table, Trott deliberately sitting opposite Ross so he could study him as they ate. 

Ross’ phone vibrates against the fake wood of the table and his hand snaps forward at lightning speed to read the text. 

“Who is it this time?” Trott asks absently as he twists the top off his drink. 

Ross doesn’t answer straight away, instead tapping his phone at speed before pausing and clicking the send button. “Smith.” He answers resting the phone back on the table and reaching into his bag of crisps. 

“Again?” Trott asks. “Are you two fucking planning something? Because if you are planning, I better be involved mate.” Ross doesn’t answer put his eyes seem to find the pattern on the table to be very interesting. “Are you trying to prank me or something? I can see right through you mate!” Trott shoots back pointing an accusing finger right in Ross’ face. 

Ross places his now empty crisp packet on the table and draws his eyes upwards to look at his best friend. “It’s nothing like that mate.” He says, the ridiculous grin he has had plastered to his face all day conspicuously absent. 

Trott narrows his eyebrows. “What is it like then?” 

Ross takes a deep breath but doesn’t respond, instead letting the breath slowly out his nose. His tongue escapes his mouth to moisten his lips before pressing them together. “Me and Smith might have a thing going on…” 

Trott’s eyes cut through Ross. “What?!” He asks sharply.

“Something happened last night.” Ross says quietly. 

“I was with you all fucking night mate, what the hell could have happened?” Trott asks narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

“Mate, does my sexuality bother you?” Ross asks with a snarl to his voice. 

Trott lets out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous you twat.” Looking up he meets Ross’ eyes. “It’s just…” He pauses for a moment, thinking how to form his next sentence without upsetting his friend. “I like Smith, in the short time he has been here the three of us have got pretty close and…” 

“…and you think I am gonna fuck it up and he won’t be our friend anymore?” 

Trott takes another deep breath. “If you would let me finish you knob…” he says back to Ross who motions for him to continue. “The last time you had a…” Trott lifts his hands to air quote “…’Thing’ with someone it resulted in you being ridiculously confused and moody for three months before having your heart broken and coming to my house at 3 in the morning stinking of cheap cider with sick on your shoes.” 

Despite the seriousness of Trotts speech, Ross snorts a laugh at his past pain. “Maybe I shouldn’t have phrased it like that.” 

Trott nods and makes a positive hum. “So, what exactly are you saying?” 

His phone goes off again but for the first time Ross ignores it. “I think I need to talk to him about it first, see what he wants before anything happens.” 

Trott grins back. “Sounds like a good plan mate.”


	6. Alex Smith fucking hates silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, oh god, oh god. 
> 
> Really not sure if i am happy with this or not... aargh! Took ages to get out though!
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

Chapter Six,

“Smith!” Alex spins to the sound of Trott calling his name and holds a hand up in greeting as the shorter man makes his way over with Katie on tow. 

“Alright Trott?” Alex asks with a beaming smile. 

Trott’s smile is more like a smirk. “Looks like Ross isn’t the only one in a good mood today.” He comments with a raised eyebrow which Alex chooses to ignore. 

“You two want a lift home?” Alex asks as the trio start walking towards his car. 

“Yeah, Thanks.” Katie replies. “You coming out tonight?” 

Before Alex can answer a voice cuts across the silence. “Course he is.” Ross answers as he reaches for the passenger door handle of Alex car. “You coming to mine for a bit before we head out?” Ross asks. 

Alex climbs into the driver’s seat of the car and pushes his sunglasses onto his face. “Sure mate.” He answers, heart beating too fast and some kind of infestation of winged insects making his stomach flutter. 

Alex hasn’t been alone with Ross since the drunken hand holding the night before, Tuesdays mean that they didn’t have any lessons together and if Alex was completely honest with himself he had been avoiding seeing Ross in breaks when other people would be around. 

They needed to speak in person, alone, and Alex knew if anyone was around they would figure out something weird was going on, Trott had already given him a look that Alex wasn’t sure if he should be paranoid about or not. 

The first drunken text sent as Alex had been stumbling into his bedroom last night he regretted as soon as he sent, until Ross had replied. Alex snorted to himself as he remembered the feeling of pure elation from knowing that Ross reciprocated his feelings. 

Alex hadn’t been able to look Ross in the eye since his arrival, hadn’t really looked at him at all if he was being honest with himself, too scared that his face would flare up into an imitation of a tomato. Now, as he drove his friend’s home from college he let himself take a quick peek from behind his sunglasses. Ross was turned in his seat, throwing an insult at Trott sitting in the back. 

He couldn’t help but smile to himself for a second before it was wiped from his face when Ross turned and their eyes met, Alex’s breath hitched and Ross narrowed his eyebrows in question before Katie said something that Alex couldn’t hear past the pounding of his heart in his ears and Ross turned to reply to her. 

Licking his lips Alex stares at the road ahead and concentrates on driving. How was it only yesterday that he was lying in the grass holding Ross’ hand? A day of flirting via text has done nothing to convince Alex that this is real. Until he talks to him, face to face about all this, until he can look into his eyes and see that Ross means it he cannot let himself believe it is really true. 

As he pulls over to the side of the road Trott leans forward and puts his head through the gap between the seats. “Cheers for the lift, see you in an hour, you pricks.” With that he opens the door and climbs out, once the door is shut Alex pulls off and makes his way to Ross’ house. 

\-------------------------------------

Nothing is said as Alex follows Ross into his house and up to his room. “You want a drink?” Ross asks flinging his backpack into a corner before draping his discarded hoodie over the back of his computer chair. 

Alex places his bag next to Ross’. “Yeah, sure thing mate.” Ross nods and Alex hears him going downstairs. 

Taking a deep breath Alex runs both hands through his hair as his eyes dart around the room, the breath leaving his lungs in a loud sigh as he makes his way over to the shelf of games above the TV. 

Alec smiles at the amount of FPS games Ross owns, all the Call of Duty and Halo titles lined up, Alex runs his finger over the spines of the cases as he reads the off in his head. The second shelf surprises him a little more, platformers and retro games, Sonic, Mario, Spyro, Banjo Kazooie.

The sound of the door closing snaps Alex out of his examination of Ross’ collection. “You got some good stuff, you still got your N64?” Alex asks taking the offered can of coke from Ross.

Ross toes his trainers off and throws himself onto his bed and sits leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles. “Yeah, haven’t played it in ages though.” 

Alex opens the can and takes a swig before kicking his own shoes off to sit near the foot of the bed, crossing his legs facing Ross. 

A long silence follows, Alex’s eyes dart around the room but he doesn’t look at Ross. Swallowing he takes a deep breath, they need to talk about what happened, he needs to know what is going to happen now, but he can’t seem to form words. 

Flicking his eyes upwards Alex catches a glimpse of Ross who is studying his hands folded in his lap. As Alex’s gaze lingers he sees Ross take a breath much like he had done moments ago. 

Ross lets the breath out in a long gentle stream and Alex looks away, one hand coming up to run through his hair. 

The bed shifts as Ross uncrosses his ankles and draws one knee up towards his chest, his arm snaking around to hug it to his body. 

 

Another deep breath, Alex looks up to Ross as he takes the breath and their eyes lock. “Goldeneye was the shit.” Alex blurts before closing his eyes against his own outburst. 

Ross laughs has a slightly maniacal edge to it. “It was so good.” 

 

There’s a saying that silence is golden, Alex wants to find whoever came up with that and hurl them some choice words. 

 

“We still haven’t actually talked.” Alex mutters to Ross after what feels like an eternity of quiet.

Ross nods his head and Alex can see his hands tighten their grip on his elevated knee. 

 

Alex doesn’t think he has ever felt this awkward in his whole life. This is Ross, his best friend. Why is this so weird? Alex isn’t the type of person to be short on words and until now he was pretty sure he wasn’t a coward either. 

The silence is driving him insane. 

“What time is it?” Ross asks at almost a whisper. 

Glancing down at his watch Alex sighs. “Ten to seven.” 

Ross pulls his other leg up from its prone position on the bed before shifting position, crossing his legs to mirror Alex’s pose. “Trott will be here in a couple of minute, he said they would be leaving Katie’s at quarter to.” 

Alex nods his head, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth he pulls at the corner with his teeth before letting go. “We still haven’t talked.” 

Ross exhales sharply through his nose in amusement and Alex lets out an amused grunt. 

 

Seriously, how is Ross’ house so silent? No clocks ticking, no TVs on in other rooms that he can hear, Alex knows Ross’ mother is downstairs but no sounds carry to the room where they sit. 

 

The doorbell rings throughout the house and Ross’ moms voice carries up the stairs. “Ross! Chris is here.” 

Turning on the spot on the bed, Ross’ feet hit the floor, standing, he shoves his feet into his trainers as Alex does the same a couple of feet from him, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it on Ross walks to the door and pauses with his hand on the door handle. “We can talk later, yeah?” Ross asks, waiting for Alex to nod before opening the door. 

Alex pauses just inside the doorway to Ross room, can he just leave it like this? Can he wait and pretend nothing is going on to his friends until they sort this out? No.

“Ross!” Reaching out Alex takes Ross’ wrist and pulls him back inside the doorway. Ross’ eyes are wide and bluer than anything Alex can ever remember seeing. Licking his lips Alex tugs once more until Ross in back in the room, Alex’s other hand presses against the middle of Ross’ chest.

Ross’ back hits the wall with a small thump as Alex simultaneously steps forward and presses his mouth against Ross’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Opinions? Thoughs? Criticisms? 
> 
> Also, should this be the last chapter or should i try and write some smut? I just dont know! 
> 
> Epilogue? yes? no?


	7. Deity or faecal matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! SMUT! SEXY TIMES!
> 
> You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is my attempt at some sexy times, I have never actually written smut before and I am really nervous about this so please let me know what you think...

Chapter Seven  
Alex turned from facing the wall to lie on his back, one arm coming to rest on his stomach, the other rising to his head to rest against his forehead. 

Trying to sleep in a strange bed was bad enough but lying in the semi darkness knowing Ross was no more than three feet away, on an air mattress on the floor made it freaking impossible. 

 

The past few weeks had been pretty surreal if he was to be totally honest. 

He hadn’t really ever thought too much about what it would be like if he ever actually got a boyfriend, Alex was not someone who worried about things that didn’t directly affect him in the present. 

He was pleasantly surprised with how little anything in his life had changed, sure he hadn’t told his parents about Ross yet but anyone else who knew were genuinely not bothered, not treating him any differently other than to take the piss a bit, but that was a given with their friends to be fair. 

Alex smirked to himself in the darkness, remembering the bewildered look on Ross’ face after he had pulled away from their first kiss. Alex’s heart had been beating so hard he could see his pulse jumping in his wrist still resting on Ross’ chest and feel his face get hot as an uncontrollable blush spread over it. 

It had lasted maybe a second, but felt like an eternity until Ross’ lips had lifted into a smirk and then somehow Alex’s back was to the wall, Ross’ hand was in his hair and they were kissing again. Alex’s phone had gone off then, making them break apart.

 

Alex shifted again, turning to his side to look at Ross in the darkness, the bed squeaking.

“Smith, you move again mate and I am coming up there to give you something to fidget about.” 

Alex wanted to squirm at the husky quality to Ross’ voice in the darkness but stopped himself. 

Was he ready for this? Alex hadn’t really done anything with a guy other than a bit of dry humping and kissing, he hadn’t even touched another guys junk properly. 

What if he was shit? What if he did it wrong? He let out a slow breath through his nose and worried his lower lip. Ross was facing away from him, his back to the single bed. 

Ross was much more experienced, that was mostly what Alex was worried about. He didn’t want to disappoint Ross with his inexperience and ruin this whole thing but god did he want him, had thought about it so many times in so many different ways that he had probably made it worse for himself, his own expectations so high from his graphic imagination. 

And now his mind was wandering, here he was, in the dark in Ross’ bed where Ross slept and lounged when they were on the phone at night and where he probably wanked… and that thought was what did it. 

There were two choices, lie there probably getting rapidly hornier as his imagination ran wild or move some more to get Ross on the bed with him and see what happened. 

It wasn’t really much of a choice. 

The bed creaked.

Alex bit his lip again when he heard Ross exhale, a slow, and long stream of breath with a barely audible “Fuck it” thrown in at the end. Ross turned, face in his pillow before pushing himself up onto his knees and shifting the couple of feet over to the bed. 

Alex swallowed, his mouth dry as Ross’ face came into view just a couple of inches from his own, Alex shifted back on the bed trying to make as much room as possible. The bed dipped as Ross climbed in, the chill air of the room raising goose bumps on Alex’s bare legs as the duvet was raised for Ross to slip in.

“Hey.” Alex breathed out with smirk when their eyes locked once Ross was in the bed. 

Ross’ tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his lips before breathing a greeting back to the taller man. 

Alex’s stomach, a mass of twisting and turning butterflies, his eyes meeting the brilliant blue of Ross’. A soft hand ghosts along Alex’s cheek, thumb rubbing a small circle along his cheekbone then down along his jaw. 

His hand moves without thought to the small space between their two bodies, running from Ross’ stomach to his chest where his hand forms a fist around the soft cotton material of the dark haired man’s t shirt to pull him the inch or so needed to press their mouths together. 

The kiss is sweet and gentle at first, lips moving slowly as Ross caresses Alex’s face, a break for air and a muttered whisper of Ross’ name changes the mood significantly. 

Suddenly Alex is on his back, Ross suspended over him with one leg either side of Alex’s right leg, his weight held up by his arms on either side of Alex’s head.

Alex lets out a deep rumbling moan as Ross leans in and leaves wet, open mouthed kisses against his neck. Alex’s hands find Ross’ hips as Ross nips gently at his neck before leaving another trail of kisses from his neck, along his jaw and back to his mouth. 

Gathering his courage, Alex moves his hands upwards to the hem of the other man’s shirt and slips his hands underneath, the rough tips of his guitar calloused fingers rubbing along the soft skin of Ross’ sides. The kiss is broken by the dark haired man who pulls back from the kiss and rests his forehead against his. “Shit, Alex.” 

Alex’s eyes, closed since they started kissing snapped open at his own name, he had never head Ross call him by his first name before and it sent a spark shooting down his spine straight to his already hard cock. Alex needed to make him do that again, as much as possible, as often as possible, just so he could hear it. 

His hands run back down Ross’ side and come together on Ross’ back before tugging at the material, he didn’t need to voice his request, Ross sat back on his knees and pulled the shirt off in one fluid movement, Alex following his movement by sitting up which Ross takes as an invitation to pull Alex’s shirt off, leaving both men in just their boxers. 

Alex hisses against Ross’ mouth in pleasure when their chests meet as Ross pushes him back to the bed, joining their mouths once more. 

Ross’ hand leaves a trail of fire on his skin as it roams his naked torso, thumb brushing against a hard nipple making the taller man to let out a guttural moan and buck his hips against Ross’ leg which in turn causes Ross to moan his name again. 

Alex’s rough hands find the bare skin of the other man’s lower thighs, his palms move upwards slowly pausing for only a second before they trail to Ross’ behind making Ross grind into his leg, the hard length of Ross causing another chain reaction of moans and grinding until Ross pulls himself backwards and up away from Alex. 

Ross’ right leg shifts, his knee nudging at the other man’s leg to signal he should move it to the right. Alex moves both his legs, allowing Ross to settle both his knees between them, his mouth finds Alex’s neck again, sucking gently on the skin, slowly moving downwards, lingering open mouthed kisses litter Alex’s chest. 

Ross sits up on his knees to throw the too hot duvet off his back and onto the floor, soft hands run from the taller man’s knees upwards, rubbing firm circles onto pale thighs, Ross’ thumbs slipping under the bottom of Alex’s boxers, a small tug at the thin material is all that is needed for Alex to nod and lift his hips from the bed. 

A blush spreads across Alex’s face as Ross’ eyes roam slowly over the naked body beneath him, Ross hesitates for a moment, hands hovering over Alex’s hips, he flicks his eyes upwards to look at Alex’s face, a smirk on his face as he scoots backwards on his knees and leans forwards to press a kiss to Alex’s happy trail. 

All coherent thought leaves Alex’s brain as Ross takes him in his hand, a harsh intake of breath followed by a loud groan breaking through the silence of the night. Obscenities are whispered between moans as Ross first gently squeezes then slowly pumps him. 

Alex can do nothing but fist the bedsheets and try to not buck his hips as Ross leans the last couple of inches to lick the underside of his almost painfully hard member. 

He can feel Ross smile against him as he moans his name into the darkness. He throbs, his stomach jumping as the dark haired man blows a stream of cold air across the now wet, sensitive skin of his shaft. 

“Holy shit.” Alex breathes through gritted teeth as Ross finally takes him into his mouth. 

Ross hums a moan at the sounds coming from the man below him, his right hand trailing from where it rested on Alex’s thigh to grasp the base of the cock in his mouth. His left hand runs over the bed looking for the other mans, once he locates it they link fingers before Ross brings it up to his own head, letting go once it meets his hair. 

Alex takes this as a signal to run his hands through the dark hair, he figures he must have done something right as Ross takes a loud breath through his nose and inches his face closer to Alex’s stomach, taking more of him into his mouth. 

As he feels the other man’s nose brush his pubes he can’t contain himself any more, his other hand shoots into Ross’ hair and forms a fist. Ross moans, loud and long from the feeling of his hair being tugged by the other man which in turn causes Alex to buck his hips and become even more vocal. Words spill from his lips, pleas to deities he doesn’t believe in mixed with obscenities and his boyfriends name tumble in an incomprehensible jumble from lips swollen from being bitten so harshly. 

“Fuck… Ross… I…” Ross pulls back slightly, his right hand once again squeezing at the base whilst he continues to suck the head. “…shit… I… Ross… cum….” 

Alex forces his hands to unclench in Ross’ hair so he can move away but he doesn’t, only sucks harder and moves his hand faster. 

The pressure builds and he can’t stay still any more, he bucks his hips, hands fisting back into Ross’ hair as all the muscles in his body clench, wave after wave of pure bliss wash over him, a hot current of lightening running through his veins to crackle down his spine as he shoots into the other man’s waiting mouth. 

His brain shuts down as flashes of light invade the edges of his vision and he feels like he is falling, his whole body relaxing to a boneless puddle against the matrass, breathing ragged. 

Ross nudges him until he scoots backwards to rest against the wall on his side facing him, a hand comes to caress his cheek and he finally opens his eyes, an uncontrollable lazy grin plastered across his face.

“So, which is it then?” Ross asks with a grin. 

Alex narrows his eyebrows in question. “What?” 

“Well, you said… and I quote. ‘Ross, you fucking shit’ and ‘fuck you are a god’ in the same sentence, so I’m curious, which am I?” He asks with a wiggle of dark eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda freaking out now, please hit the comment button and let me know if this was awful or not cause seriously... never done this before and super anxious about it


	8. Epilogue

Chapter eight – epilogue

9 years later

Alex was bored, and a bored Alex was usually something to be feared. Peaking over his green cubical wall he could just see the tips of Ross’ spiked hair but couldn’t see Trott behind his own red barrier. Flicking through his open screens he pulled up Skype and clicked on Trott’s name. 

Alsmiffy: Geoff, Colin the journalist and Nigel. Shag, marry and kill – go! 

A snort of laughter carried across the room as Trott read the message. 

Trottimus: Marry Colin because it wouldn’t last long, he would leave me for Ross. Shag Nigel because he can build us an awesome sex swing and kill Geoff cause you do the voice and you make me fucking sick, you prick.

Alex smirked at the screen and stood up before making his way over to the large sofa the dominated most of the room. Trott followed almost immediately, shooting a look at Ross, still working away behind his screen. 

Alex leant forward to snatch up one of the Xbox controllers littering the small table in front of him. “What we playing?” Trott aseds flopping down in the seat next to Alex. “Trials?” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Don’t you get enough of playing that at home every single waking moment?”

Trott punched his arm. “That fucking joke is wearing about as thin as the TA thing mate.” 

“Roooooooooss.” Alex whined shooting a glance at the dark haired man working behind the large blue screen. “Trott hit me, tell him!” He continued in a childlike voice. 

Before Ross could even glance away from his work there came another voice. “Roooooooooss, Smith’s telling tales again.” 

Ross rolled his eyes before tearing his eyes away from his editing to throw the two men on the sofa a look. “Trott, technically you are now telling tales on Smith…” 

Trott jumped back in before Ross could finish his fake scolding. “You always take his side!” Trott shouted, folding his arms and turning huffily away from Ross. 

“I’m his favourite that’s why!” Alex says before sticking his tongue out at the smaller man. 

Trott huffs out a breath and marches over to the door, hand on the handle he turns to shoot a dark look at Ross. “You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my real dad!”

There is a couple of seconds of silence as Ross and Trott stare at each other before Trott breaks and starts laughing, the other two following suit. “Can I get back to my editing now?” Ross asks.

“I’m going to see if Duncan wants to get lunch, you two coming?” Trott queries, half out the door. 

“Nah mate, got a shit load left to do.” Ross answers. 

“I’ll help Ross finish up.” Alex supplies

Trott barks out a laugh. “I bet you will, you filthy bastard!” Trott goes to exit the room but just as the door is about to click shut he pokes his head back in. “Seriously, no fucking in the office.” 

“Oh my god Smith! Did you tell him?!” Ross shouts in an outraged voice looking panicked at the bearded man. 

“I didn’t say a word I fucking swear!” He says back, looking Trott right in the eye. 

Trott groans. “I am choosing to believe that you two are just being total dicks and trying to freak me out, because I really, really do not need to know any details of your weird kinky sex life, I had enough of that when we lived in the house and you thought I was out!” 

Alex grins back and opens his mouth to say something else but Trott is faster, he slams the door shut and leaves his two friends giggling at the horror on his face as he left. 

“You are evil to him.” Ross comments turning back to his computer screen and shoving his headphones back on, making him miss the calculating smile on the other man’s face. 

Ross doesn’t notice that Alex has even left the room until he sees him come back in through the door, he raises his eyebrows at him in questions but all he gets is a shit eating grin in response. 

“What have you done?” 

Trying for an innocent look and failing spectacularly Alex simply replies. “Nothing, can I borrow your wallet for a sec?” He asks holding his hand out. 

This cannot be anything good, but Ross can think of no reason to deny him so hands him his beat up leather wallet, watching as he opens it up and digs under his cards to pull out a condom. He watches first in silence and then in loud raucous laughter as Alex pulls a tube of hand cream out of his pocket and proceeds to squeeze some into the now open condom. 

“Here, give me the cream.” Ross giggles and Alex hands the bottle over, watching him with a critical eye. Ross squirts some over his fingers then gets up and smears it over Trott’s mouse mat, leaving large white finger prints on the surface. Without comment Alex hands Ross some tissues which he then wipes his hands with and crumples up, also leaving them on Trott’s desk. 

Alex stands to admire their handiwork and flings an arm around Ross’ shoulders. “It’s like modern art, mate.” 

Ross brings his arm up, hand resting on Alex’s hip. “You are a bad influence on me.” 

Alex turns, his other arm coming up to link his fingers together behind Ross’ head. “That’s why you love me.” 

Ross snorts a laugh. “No, I love you in spite of your troll tendencies not because of them.” 

Alex smirked at this and leant down the quarter inch needed to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and if you have any prompts for anything else you want me to have a bash at then let me know!
> 
> Much love
> 
> Vex


End file.
